


Под маской обмана

by Swanheart69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Америка, 70-е годы. Иногда безумные идеи приводят к неожиданным последствиям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под маской обмана

Непрекращающийся с самого утра ливень как никогда подходил под настроение.

— Не могу поверить, что этот хмырь все же добился закрытия нашего театра.

— Да уж.

— Мы столько сил вложили, такую хорошую труппу подобрали… Я уж молчу, что твоя последняя пьеса, безусловно, имела бы успех!

— Угу.

— Получается, что все было зря? Этот хорек захотел выкупить и землю, и здание, чтобы что? Ну раньше понятно, он хотел что-то построить на этом месте. А сейчас? Из-за бессмысленной мести?

— Наверное.

— Ты какой-то немногословный, — Вэл демонстративно помахал рукой перед его лицом. Скотт с раздражением отвел ее в сторону. — Если честно, я уже думал, что ты пойдешь громить его машину битой. У тебя было такое лицо, когда нам эту новость сообщили, а сейчас…

Притормозив у светофора, Скотт вздохнул. Голова нещадно болела. Хотелось либо напиться, либо вернуться и все же изуродовать машину того высокомерного урода. Стивен Браун, или, как многие называли, просто «мистер Браун», давно точил зуб на их театр. Изначально здание должно было достаться ему, но Скотт с друзьями вовремя успел перебить его предложение, и собственник без промедления уступил им. Брауну, видимо, это очень не понравилось. Тяжба шла долго, и в итоге он добился своего: нашел изъян в документах (за это спасибо бывшему владельцу, да и откуда простым актерам было знать про тонкости купли-продажи недвижимости), через суд признал сделку недействительной и окольными путями добился того, что собственность была переписана на него. И тут же поставил всей труппе недельный срок на освобождение помещений. Даже посмел сделать вид, насколько это было великодушно с его стороны, мол, скажите спасибо, что не за два дня.

Конечно, не все было настолько печально. Несмотря на то, что двухлетнее существование театра было неспокойным из-за этой ненужной распри с мистером Брауном, они умудрились поставить несколько хороших спектаклей, обзавестись постоянной публикой и получить одобрение критиков. Как говорил Роберт Карнеги, их художественный директор, это было лишь вопросом переезда на новое место, свои таланты они забирали с собой. Да, это верно. Но вместе с тем появились ненужные хлопоты, которые влекли за собой и финансовые затруднения. Маловероятно, что им удастся найти столь же дешевую недвижимость. Более того, смена площадки будет происходить в самый разгар театрального сезона, который, можно считать, они благополучно провалили. Они не успеют вовремя поставить хотя бы один спектакль, а значит не успеют и заработать. Можно было бы воспользоваться старым репертуаром — нежелательно, конечно, но это вынужденная мера.

— Я просто не ожидал такого поворота, — лаконично произнес Скотт. Он провел рукой по лицу, словно мог тем самым снять усталость.

— Никто не ожидал. Даже Роберт. А ведь он тот еще скептик, — хмыкнул Вэл.

— Можно попробовать выкупить здание.

Скотт сам знал, насколько нереалистично это прозвучало. И дело было не в деньгах. Можно было бы попросить деньги у отца, тот не откажет. Но тут возникала другая трудность: Браун не захочет иметь с ними дело. Старые обиды, какими бы нелепыми они ни были, никогда не прощаются такими людьми, как он.

— Угу, вот только «Тугой Кошелек» не пойдет на сделку с нами из принципа, — озвучил его сомнения Вэл. — Если только…

Дворники раздражающе скрипели. Сквозь залитое дождевой водой лобовое стекло мир казался еще более угрюмым. Ни то, ни другое не способствовало поднятию настроения. Загорелся зеленый свет. Скотт нажал на газ.

— Если только — что?

— Через неделю состоится благотворительный вечер. Мелисса слышала, что Браун выставит этот участок на торг. Причем лично будет принимать ставки. Прикинь? С нами бодался, чтобы просто продать на благотворительности, наверняка, за смешную сумму. Так вот, что если подослать на этот вечер кого-нибудь под видом бизнесмена, интересующегося покупкой земли?

— Что за идиотская идея? — внезапно разозлился Скотт. — Он каждого в нашей компании знает в лицо, с моим отцом он даже разговаривать не станет. Сам знаешь, не переваривает актеров. Здесь должен быть человек никому незнакомый, который при этом не вызовет ни единого подозрения. А ты предлагаешь…

— Да, мать твою, я предлагаю! — рыкнул Вэл. — Я во всяком случае хоть какой-то план придумал, а ты? Знаешь старую пословицу? Отвергая — предлагай!

На какое-то время в машине воцарилась неприятная тишина. Скотт не выдержал первый.

— Прости меня. Я, наверное, все еще в шоке.

Вэл примирительно улыбнулся.

— Ладно, проехали. Ты меня тоже прости. Просто… нам надо что-то сделать. Нужно хотя бы попытаться. Это наше место, глупо его терять без борьбы.

— Кого мы найдем за неделю? — покачал головой Скотт. —Нам нужен кто-то, кто уверено сыграет для Брауна предпринимателя. С другим типом тот и не будет общаться. Просто переодетого актера он сразу заподозрит. Не первого же встречного ловить и обучать прелестям светского общения?

— А почему бы и нет? Ой, стой, — резко вскинулся Вэл. — Притормози. Возьму нам кофе.

— Ты иди, а я припаркуюсь в конце улицы.

Отсалютовав ему, Вэл выскочил из машины. Скотт проехал дальше и нашел подходящее место, как вдруг какой-то идиот попытался перебежать ему дорогу. Пришлось посигналить, чтобы он не попал под колеса. Скотт припарковался и, не удержавшись, приспустил стекло со стороны пассажирского сидения.

— Эй, кретин, жить что ли надоело?

«Кретин» повернулся на окрик и одарил его возмущенным взглядом. Он даже открыл рот, явно, чтобы сказать что-то нелицеприятное в ответ, но, передумав, подошел к машине. Скотт не успел сообразить, что происходит, а идиот уже влез на место рядом с ним, внося с собой потоки воды.

— Закрой дверь, олух! Ты мне сейчас всю машину зальешь!

Придурок послушался. Закрыл дверь. И пристегнулся.

Какого?..

— Ты ебанулся, что ли? — вспыхнул Скотт. — Закрой дверь с другой стороны! Кто тебе разрешил сюда забираться?

— Думаю, это меньшее, что ты можешь сделать за то, что чуть не сбил меня, — произнес незнакомец. Он достал из своего кармана помятый листок и с невозмутимым видом протянул его Скотту. — Подбрось меня по этому адресу, и получишь мое полное прощение. Я незлопамятен.

Скотт потерял дар речи. Надо было отдать должное «кретину» — подобное с ним случалось редко. Впрочем, ему и не часто приходилось сталкиваться с такой вопиющей наглостью, с какой говорил с ним этот тип. Еще больше бесило, что «кретин» смел улыбаться, наверняка считая себя невероятно обаятельным. Скотт все же взял протянутый листок и с удивлением обнаружил, что на нем неровным почерком написан адрес офиса мистера Брауна — того самого, которого они с Вэлом с самого утра поминали «добрыми» словами.

Какое интересное совпадение.

Скотт окинул взглядом своего пассажира. Темные, коротко стриженные волосы. На вид около тридцати — тридцати двух лет. Мужественные черты лица, небрежная щетина. Такой типаж нравится женщинам. И некоторым мужчинам. Вся одежда была на нем мокрой, словно мокла под дождем не один час. Белая футболка почти ничего не скрывала и облегала словно вторая кожа. Скотт невольно отметил хорошее телосложение и какие-то странные татуировки вокруг сосков и на предплечьях. Во избежание неловкой ситуации пришлось перевести взгляд ниже, на драные джинсы и повидавшие виды кроссовки.

Этот парень был явно не из круга обычных знакомых Брауна.

И, черт, он определенно был во вкусе Скотта.

— Не хочу портить тебе удовольствие, — вдруг весело произнес «кретин». Скотт мысленно выругал себя за неосторожность. — Но обычно люди знакомятся, прежде чем так откровенно разглядывать друг друга. Меня зовут Алекс.

— Скотт. И, чтоб ты знал, обычно люди ловят такси, а не влезают без спроса в чужие машины.

— Приятно познакомиться.

— Ты, я смотрю, комедиант. Предпочитаешь пропускать критику мимо ушей?

— Ладно-ладно, — Алекс смущенно провел рукой по своей шеи. — Нет у меня денег на такси, а тут такой случай. Подумал, надавлю на совесть, может, подбросят.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — с удивлением произнес Скотт, — что специально кинулся под мою машину? Чтобы я тебя подвез?

— Можно и так сказать.

— Богатое же у тебя воображение. Впрочем, от парня с такими татуировками другого и нельзя ожидать.

— А что с ними не так?

Скотт предпочел оставить этот вопрос без ответа. Не говорить же, что был бы не прочь изучить каждый рисунок при более близком общении?

— Что же ты там забыл, Золушка? — вместо этого спросил он Алекса, отдавая ему листок с адресом. — Уверен, твои туфельки давно уже проданы с аукциона, так что возвращаться на бал нет необходимости. Тамошний король не любит незваных гостей. Уж поверь моему опыту.

— Ты знаешь этого Брауна? Он давно хочет выкупить ферму моих родителей, — недовольно ответил Алекс. — Дошел уже до банальных запугиваний, а у мамы и без того слабое сердце. Хочу вот лично с ним поговорить.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что кулаками здесь ничего не решишь?

Алекс раздраженно повел плечами. Скотт приподнял брови. Ого, даже настолько. Впрочем, Браун мог любого довести до белого каления. Сам не раз с этим сталкивался и удивлен, что до сих пор не придушил его.

— Браун сегодня подписал приговор нашему театру. Обязал освободить помещение в кратчайшие сроки.

Алекс сочувственно поморщился.

— Была возможность договориться?

— Конечно, была. И он мог пойти нам на уступки. Но не стал, не захотел даже слушать. Видите ли, мы его когда-то там очень обидели и самым возмутительным образом отобрали это здание. Не для протокола — все наши действия были законны, просто мы оказались недостаточно подкованы в юридической стороне вопроса, не за всем уследили, но кого это волнует.

— Сволочь.

— Есть такое. У моего друга даже возникла безумная идея… — Скотт резко замолчал. Он снова окинул Алекса взглядом и представил его в смокинге. — Слушай, а Браун тебя хоть раз видел?

Алекс покачал головой.

— Нет, я только недавно вернулся из Австралии. Нужно было кое-что уладить.

Не успел Скотт ничего сказать, как дверь машины открылась, и на заднем сидении оказался Вэл.

— Ого, ты, смотрю, серьезно принялся за дело. Уже и жертву нашел.

Скотт чуть не рассмеялся от того, как в момент вытянулось лицо Алекса. Тот явно не был готов к такому повороту.

— Расслабься, ковбой, — Скотт махнул рукой. Он повернулся к Вэлу. — Ты не поверишь, что мне рассказал мой новый знакомый. У него тоже есть зуб на Брауна. Этот урод угрожает его родителям, чтобы заполучить их ферму.

— Да ну? — улыбнулся Вэл. — Тебе не кажется, что он неплохая кандидатура?

— Кандидатура на что? — не выдержал Алекс. — О чем вы вообще говорите?

Скотт и Вэл переглянулись.

— О, мы уверены, тебе понравится.

\--

На удивление, Алекса не пришлось уговаривать. Он очень долго смеялся над их планом, назвал их «сумасшедшими театралами», но все же охотно согласился.

— Но при условии — я все же должен поговорить с Брауном о земле моих родителей.

— Парень, — улыбнулся Вэл, — как только он узнает, что угрожает семье миллионера, я уверен, что он тут же успокоится. Можешь при всех свидетелях на вечере взять с него необходимые гарантии. Да хотя бы и письменные. Хрен он потом от тебя отвертится.

Обсудив свои дальнейшие действия, Скотт отвез Вэла к Ричарду, а сам вместе с Алексом поехал к отцу, чтобы договориться о финансовой стороне вопроса. Неожиданно, но безумный план все же начал воплощаться в жизнь. Кто бы мог подумать. Хоть вначале затея и казалась ему бредовой, теперь Скотт не мог поверить, что сам не додумался до этого. Даже если все провалится, и их раскусят раньше, чем пройдет аукцион, уже сама попытка доставляла какое-то сумасшедшее удовольствие. Видимо, бунтарский дух, который всегда вовлекал Скотта в неприятности и становился причиной частой смены школ, не покинул его полностью.

Скотт старался не думать о том, что участие Алекса было очень приятным бонусом этого плана. Возможно, в нем говорило годовое воздержание. Судебные разбирательства с Брауном, новая пьеса, похороны матери — ни что из этого не способствовало поиску второй половины. В непрерывном потоке проблем любви, казалось, просто не было места. Скотт писал о ней в пьесах, перемещал в них свои призраки, разбитые мечты, сводил своих героев, разводил их, ссорил и мирил. Почти всегда в его произведениях концовки были горькими, а по вечерам, в своей пустой квартире, он жаждал хэппи-энда.

Внезапное появление в его жизни Алекса впервые за столько времени пробудило в нем уже давно забытое чувство, желание найти и свое счастье. Хотя бы в краткосрочном романе. Вряд ли Алекс задержится в городе после осуществления их плана. Оно может и к лучшему.

\--

Джеймс Каан очень внимательно выслушал своего сына.

— Сынок, ты уверен, что игра стоит свеч? — произнес он, как только Скотт закончил рассказ. — Я ведь могу просто дать тебе деньги, чтобы вы купили новое здание. К чему весь этот маскарад?

— Пусть получит урок, что не все в жизни происходит по его хотению.

— Как-то все это похоже на борьбу между уязвленной гордостью и подростковым максимализмом уже взрослых мужиков, — заметил Джеймс, но, увидев, как нахмурился его сын, вздохнул и примирительно добавил: — Ну хорошо. Помогу вам. Может в вашем представлении и будет какой-то смысл.

— Мы отдадим тебе деньги, как только получим прибыль от сезона.

— Глупости. Что ж я, родному сыну не помогу? — улыбнулся Джеймс. — Ты приехал вместе с этим парнем? Алексом, да? Пойдем, посмотрим на вашего мистера миллионера.

Алекса они обнаружили на кухне, где он вовсю развлекал горничную своими рассказами. Она безо всякого стеснения хватала его за руку и чуть ли не в рот заглядывала. Скотт невольно сжал зубы.

— Что ж, на девушек он уже нужное впечатление производит, — расхохотался Джеймс. Услышав его смех, горничная отскочила от Алекса, пробормотала извинения и тут же удалилась. Алекс выглядел несколько смущенным.

— Извините, мистер Каан, я просто…

— Брось, в твоем возрасте я тоже таким был, — Джеймс протянул ему руку. — И называй меня просто Джеймс. Ну и влип же ты, парень. Признавайся, как они тебя уговорили на такой вздор?

Алекс рассмеялся, но, увидев хмурого Скотта, тут же успокоился.

— Да не совсем уж и вздор. Мне кажется, может получиться. К тому же, я смогу выгодно обыграть свое положение и уговорить мистера Брауна оставить моих родителей в покое.

— Да, Скотт мне рассказал, — поморщился Джеймс. — Скверная история. Надеюсь, у вас все выйдет. Но если вдруг не получится, дай знать: помогу, чем смогу. Видит Бог, за одно то, что ты не убежал, услышав безумный план Вэла Лорена, тебе уже положена какая-то награда. Он у нас известный выдумщик.

— Пап, нам бы его одеть где-нибудь, — встрял в разговор Скотт, — но там, где бы нас не заметили. Не подскажешь адрес какого-нибудь дорогого ателье, где бы нас точно не увидел Браун?

— Хм, да, есть такое. В него Браун не зайдет, так как его владелец с ним в давней ссоре… Где-то у меня была их визитка с адресом.

— Господи, этот человек вообще хоть с кем-нибудь ладит? — произнес Алекс, когда Джеймс удалился в свой кабинет.

— Легенда гласит, что эти жалкие десять процентов населения Земли и вправду существуют, — буркнул Скотт.

Алекс какое-то время молча на него смотрел, а потом подошел и самым наглым образом толкнул его плечом.

— Ты чего такой недовольный?

— Я тебя сюда привел не прислугу соблазнять, а делом заниматься, — огрызнулся Скотт. Он понимал, что ведет себя неразумно. Алекс просто очень общительный, неженатый — если верить его словам. Он имел право флиртовать с кем угодно. Никто никому ничего не должен вне этого безумного плана. Скотт вдруг почувствовал себя глупо. То, что он испытывал влечение к Алексу, не значило, что чувство обоюдно.

Может, тот вообще только по женщинам.

Воодушевление Скотта быстро пропало.

— Ну, вы там обсуждали дела, а я тут занимался, чем мог, — недовольно произнес Алекс. — Не столбом же стоять.

— Постоял бы. Не упал.

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, насколько жизненно необходимо хоть иногда расслабляться?

Скотт промолчал. Его фантазии о недельном романе с Алексом, кажется, только что потерпели крах. Мама всегда говорила, что его вздорный характер до добра не доведет.

До возвращения Джеймса Алекс и Скотт не сказали больше ни слова и кидали друг на друга угрюмые взгляды.

— Ну вот. Приплыли, — нахмурился он. — Никуда вас не отпущу, пока вы в таком настроении. Я сам позвоню в ателье, поедете туда завтра утром.

Никто не стал возражать. Пройдя мимо Скотта, Алекс вдруг снова задел его плечом, но на этот раз не так сильно.

— Не огорчайся, блондин. Уйду-то я отсюда с тобой, а не с ней.

Скотт с удивлением посмотрел на Алекса, который, очевидно, не в пример ему, быстрее забывал обиды.

— Какое облегчение. Я уж думал, что упустил свой шанс на свидание, — произнес он, стараясь звучать как можно менее агрессивно, хотя внутри него все кипело от непонятного волнения.

Алекс подмигнул ему и прошел дальше.

Ну и как это понимать?

\--

— Серьезно? Нет, ты серьезно?

Алекс невозмутимо положил обратно на тарелку кусок говядины и, облизав пальцы, уставился на Скотта.

— Чего не так-то?

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься есть руками на благотворительном вечере? Скажи мне, что нет. Лучше соври мне.

Алекс закатил глаза.

— Естественно, не собираюсь. Я не знал, что мое, — он изобразил пальцами кавычки, — перевоспитание начинается прямо сейчас.

— Давай убережем Скотти от преждевременного инфаркта, Алекс, — с трудом сдерживая смех, произнес Джеймс. — Покажи, каким ты джентльменом можешь быть за столом.

— Твой отец определенно понимает больше в искусстве общения, чем ты, — Алекс подмигнул Скотту и, взяв несколько салфеток, демонстративно вытер руки. — Что, кстати, странно. Ты же писатель.

— Видимо, у меня слова лучше на бумагу переносятся, чем на язык, — Скотт пожал плечами.

— Ты, кстати, читал его пьесы? — спросил Джеймс. — Они хороши! У меня как раз есть лишний экземпляр. Обязательно вручу. Уверен, тебе понравится.

Алекс в благодарность поднял бокал в сторону Джеймса. Скотт же внутренне подобрался. В его планы не входило подпускать Алекса настолько близко, чтобы давать знакомиться со своим творчеством. Отец как-то странно на него посмотрел, словно знал, о чем он думает. Скотт отвел взгляд.

Между тем, Алекс аккуратно разрезал мясо и, подцепив один кусочек вилкой, отправил его в рот.

— Все бы ничего, вот только локти со стола убери.

— Черт, а ведь я это и так знал, — нахмурился Алекс. — Ладно, за семь дней все вспомню.

— Уже меньше. В любом случае, ты не совсем безнадежен. С тобой можно сработаться и в такие короткие сроки.

— Звучит как диагноз. Ты расстроен? Не удалось побыть Хиггинсом для Элизы?

Скотт почувствовал, как губы невольно растянулись в улыбке.

— Пойман с поличным.

— Неплохо для австралийской деревенщины?

Скотту вдруг стало жаль, что он встретил Алекса при таких обстоятельствах. Если бы не это, все было бы намного проще.

— Неплохо, даже более чем.

Алекс довольно улыбнулся. Будто похвала Скотта что-то для него значила.

\--

Они просидели у Джеймса до позднего вечера. О плане уже не говорили, зато делились воспоминаниями, много шутили и смеялись. Алекс оказался хорошим рассказчиком. Он забавно изображал действующих лиц и даже пытался изменять голос под каждого. Получалось не очень, зато было очень смешно.

Иногда Скотту казалось, что Алекс смотрел на него как-то по-особенному. До удушья хотелось в это верить.

Попрощавшись с отцом, он повез Алекса в гостиницу, где тот снимал номер. Можно было бы предложить переночевать у себя, но, если честно, к такому Скотт не был готов морально.

В машине Алекс сидел молча, уткнувшись в сборник пьес. Скотта подмывало спросить его мнение, но он не стал. Краем глаза видел, что каким-то строкам Алекс улыбался, а на какие-то откровенно хмурился.

В таком молчании Скотт и не заметил, как они добрались до гостиницы.

— Приехали. Буду ждать тебя завтра на этом же месте в десять часов утра. Смотри, не проспи.

Алекс заложил книгу тем самым листком с адресом Брауна, пожал ему руку и, так и не сказав ни слова, вышел из машины.

На Скотта это произвело странное впечатление. Алекс, который весь день будто нарочно действовал ему на нервы, паясничал и шутил, в молчании казался каким-то неестественным. То, что он стал таким, именно начав читать книгу, не прибавляло оптимизма.

Очевидно, писатель-Скотт вогнал его в тоску. Прекрасно. Только этого не хватало. За ужином можно было подумать, что Алекс флиртовал с ним, но, видимо, его литературные герои отбили всякое желание сближаться.

\--

Дул теплый ветер. Шуршала листва. Скотт открыл глаза и сощурился — над головой сияло ослепительное солнце. Интересно, как долго он здесь пролежал?

Рядом послышался всплеск воды. Приподнявшись на локтях, Скотт заметил, что лежал на берегу реки в незнакомой местности. Он огляделся по сторонам. Никого рядом не было. Создавалось впечатление, что это место находилось далеко от цивилизации.

С реки послышался чей-то крик. Скотт оглянулся. В его направлении кто-то плыл. Он не смог сдвинуться с места, все тело его словно отяжелело. Подплывшим человеком оказался Алекс. Абсолютно голый. Скотт снова сделал попытку подняться, но ничего не получилось. Алекс подбежал к нему и улегся рядом.

— Скучал?

Скотт ничего не ответил. Алекс ему просто не предоставил такой возможности. Он поцеловал его. Глубоко, со смаком, словно давнего любовника. Скотт смог поднять руку, но только для того, чтобы опустить ее на шею Алекса, прижимая к себе ближе.

Вскоре он остался без одежды и даже не заметил, как это произошло. Просто в какой-то момент он почувствовал Алекса всей кожей, без всяких барьеров.

Это было охуенно.

Алекс отстранился и почти по-хозяйски обхватил рукой его член. С губ Скотта сорвался стон.

Где-то рядом что-то запищало.

  
Скотт резко проснулся от звука будильника. Отключив его, он уткнулся в подушку. Щеки предательски горели.

\--

Скотт подъехал к гостинице Алекса. Того еще не было на месте, так что пришлось припарковаться, чтобы не создавать пробку на подъездной дороге. Выйдя из машины, Скотт посмотрел на часы. Было ровно десять часов утра, а значит, Алекс опаздывал.

Раздраженно выдохнув, Скотт достал сигареты.

Алекс появился лишь через полчаса. За это время Скотт успел проклясть все на свете, в том числе и то, что он забыл спросить у него номер комнаты или хотя бы фамилию.

Кинув окурок в ближайшую урну, Скотт залез в машину.

— Прости, — Алекс сел на пассажирское место. — Проспал. Допоздна читал твой сборник, оторваться не мог.

Скотт был… приятно удивлен. Он все еще цеплялся за свое раздражение, но сердце уже предвкушающе сжалось.

— Вчера ты не выглядел впечатленным. Всю дорогу до гостиницы молчал.

— Задумался. Твои пьесы этому способствуют.

— Сочту за комплимент. И как тебе в целом?

— Довольно… интересно.

— Ненавижу, когда люди такое говорят. Как правило, это значит, что ничего из прочитанного они не поняли или особо не вникали в смысл.

— Дело не в этом, — несмотря на недовольный тон Скотта, Алекс улыбнулся. — Все там понятно, просто интересно, почему автору, то есть тебе, понадобилось это писать.

— В смысле?

— Сложно объяснить, — уклончиво произнес Алекс. — Давай как-нибудь потом, за чашечкой кофе. Когда все закончится.

Сердце снова сжалось. Алекс хотел встречи и после. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

— Звучит как свидание.

— Как скажешь, Скотти.

— Не называй меня так, — поморщился Скотт.

Пробок не было, поэтому они довольно быстро добрались до нужного ателье. Там их встретили очень радостно. Оказалось, что Джеймс рассказал владельцу, Энди, об их затее. Скотту это не понравилось, но его тут же уверили, что их план останется тайной. В подтверждение своих слов Энди прямо при них повесил на дверь табличку «Закрыто», и работники тут же увлекли Алекса за ширму снимать мерки.

Скотт устроился на диване. Взяв с кофейного столика журнал, он стал, не вчитываясь, перелистывать страницы. Всяко лучше, чем просто сидеть и думать о голом Алексе. Вскоре из-за ширмы выглянул Энди.

— Мистер Каан, не подойдете?

Отложив в сторону журнал, Скотт встал с дивана и зашел за ширму. Алекс в одним трусах стоял на небольшой табуретке. Во всей своей чертовой красе. При желании можно было подойти и как следует рассмотреть те самые злополучные татуировки, но, если честно, они отошли на второй план. Скотт не обманулся — у Алекса было потрясающее тело.

Вокруг него суетились две девушки, которые разве что не облизывали его от восторга. Для них он был настоящей усладой для глаз, ведь постоянными клиентами таких ателье были сплошь пузатые и дряблые старики, а не хорошо сложенные молодые мужчины. Определенного шарма Алексу, безусловно, добавляло и то, что он не был типичным качком, который шел вперевалочку из-за своей груды мышц. Он был труженником, который зарабатывал на жизнь тяжелым физическим трудом. На такое тело было приятно смотреть. Сам же виновник возбужденного состояния работниц ателье выглядел немного потерянным и явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Если бы не его выражение лица, можно было бы подумать, что это жрицы бегают вокруг Аполлона. Скотту стоило бы ободрить его чем-нибудь, отвлечь шуткой, но он сам с трудом находил слова.

Вне всяких сомнений, Алекс-из-сна уступал настоящему Алексу. По всем параметрам. Разве что трусы давали большой простор для воображения.

Скотт прочистил горло.

— Так, что вы хотели?

Оказалось, что Энди всего лишь нужно было посоветоваться с ним о материале и дизайне костюма. Почему нельзя было этого сделать в основном зале, не рядом с порномоделью, Скотту было непонятно. Энди, конечно, пытался прикладывать разные кусочки ткани к Алексу, словно можно было вот так сразу определить, что тому больше всего подойдет. У Скотта был простой ответ на этот вопрос — Алексу подойдет все.  
Так он и сказал Энди. Ну, почти так.

— Все на ваше усмотрение. Вы тут главный. Я все равно ничего не понимаю в моде.

Прежде чем выйти, Скотт увидел, как Алекс окинул его взглядом, словно предателя. Он лишь подмигнул в ответ. Каждый страдает в одиночку.

Снятие мерок и допрос самой модели заняли около часа. Скотт уже успел два раза пролистать журнал, так и не найдя себе иного занятия.

— Я сегодня же начну работу над костюмом, — заверил его Энди, когда вышел к нему в зал. — Сможете забрать послезавтра.

Скотт поблагодарил владельца ателье и, словно ведомый чьей-то рукой, зашел за ширму. Алекс как раз пытался застегнуть молнию на джинсах.

— Что, тебе настолько понравилось снятие мерок, что уже не влезаешь в брюки?

Алекс окинул его возмущенным взглядом.

— Понравилось? Ты издеваешься? Эти девицы меня всего облапали! Уверен, большая часть прикосновений была излишней. Еще и за задницу ущипнули.

Словно в подтверждение своим словам, Алекс развернулся. Скотт пораженно замер.

— Стоп, у тебя и тут татуировка?!

— Ну да, а что?

— Стесняюсь спросить, насколько ниже пояса твоих боксеров она уходит.

— Да чего спрашивать? — Скотт не успел ничего возразить, а Алекс уже приспустил свои трусы. — Сам смотри.

О, Скотт посмотрел. И оценил траекторию. Более откровенного предложения для анального секса и придумать было нельзя. Скотт покачал головой, стряхивая наваждение. Он подошел к Алексу и подтянул ему трусы. Как можно выше.

— Эй, тебя не учили быть нежнее?

Скотт на это лишь подтянул ему за пояс еще и джинсы.

— Это я и сам мог сделать, — недовольно пробурчал Алекс. — Лучше бы с молнией помог.

Скотт закатил глаза, но все же опустился на колени.

— Эм, я не имел в виду…

— Не делай резких движений, если не хочешь, чтобы тебе яйца прищемило. Понял?

Алекс что-то проворчал себе под нос, но с места не сдвинулся. Возможно, Скотту и не нужно было настолько поддаваться на этот фарс, но устоять он не смог. Чертов Алекс, возбудивший его своим телом настолько, что часовой просмотр скучного журнала так и не помог утихомирить разыгравшуюся фантазию. Видимо, это и имели ввиду врачи, когда объясняли, чем чревато воздержание в его возрасте. Рехнуться же можно.

Он просунул руку Алексу в брюки и с удивительной даже для самого себя бесцеремонностью похозяйничал, стараясь разместить все с наибольшим комфортом. Алекс как-то подозрительно затих. Только иногда сверху слышалось его приглушенное дыхание. Наконец, Скотт застегнул молнию и поднялся. Алекс смотрел на него осоловевшими глазами.

— Если опять скажешь, что я не был нежным, я за себя не отвечаю.

И Алекс не сказал. Просто вдруг приобнял его и притянул к себе. Скотт невольно положил руки ему на грудь.

— Геккон? Татуировка вокруг соска в форме геккона? Серьезно?

— Ты и вправду хочешь обсудить мои татуировки? Мне кажется, у нас есть более важная тема на повестке дня.

— Например?

Алекс вдруг наклонился. Не иначе как за поцелуем. Но тут за ширмой послышались шаги.

— Все в порядке? Нужна помощь? — прозвучал голос Энди.

Скотт отскочил от Алекса. Тот сделал попытку схватить его за руку. Скотт же отступил еще на шаг назад и покачал головой. Алекс был явно недоволен этим. Он хмуро посматривал на ширму, за который о чем-то разговаривал со своими помощницами Энди.

— Мы сейчас выйдем, — Скотт мог себя похвалить за то, насколько уверенно прозвучал его голос, хотя внутри все тряслось от странного предвкушения. Трудно было отвести взгляд от Алекса, который тоже, казалось, не мог перестать смотреть на него. Кровь закипала от одной только мысли, что они бы поцеловались, не появись Энди. Вот просто так. Без всяких условностей. Алекс очевидно не видел в этом никаких проблем. Скотт же, поддавшись его влиянию, был словно одурманен.

— Одевайся, я буду ждать тебя в машине.

Кажется, Алекс что-то кричал ему вслед, но он этого уже не слышал.

Оставшийся день они разговаривали исключительно о деле. Алекс предпринимал несколько попыток сменить тему на их влечение друг к другу, но каждый раз натыкался на безмолвие. Скотт игнорировал и намеки, и попытки флирта, и даже саркастические замечания. В горле образовался неприятный ком. Ему хотелось поддаться влечению, ведь именно этого он и желал, но что-то его останавливало. В итоге Алекс бросил попытки, а вечером, когда они прощались, как можно более равнодушно сказал:

— Возможно, лучше, если с завтрашнего дня меня будет готовить Вэл.

Скотт не мог с этим не согласиться.

\--

Последующие дни Скотт помогал отцу с кастингом на новый фильм. Как и договорились, с Алексом занимался Вэл.

— Как там дела у нашего мнимого миллионера? — спросил как-то Джеймс за ужином.

— Вэл пишет, что все идет неплохо. Вся труппа дает ему уроки этикета, рассказывают, что к чему в нашем местном обществе богачей… В общем, делают из него джентльмена.

— Извини, что временно отстранил тебя от работы.

— Ничего, — слабо улыбнулся Скотт, — так даже лучше. Ты же знаешь, каким я могу быть жестким. А Алекс не актер моей пьесы, он не обязан терпеть мой характер. Вэл с ним будет помягче, и его уроки не менее эффективны.

— Прозвучало не очень убедительно, — Джеймс пристально посмотрел на сына. — Ничего не произошло?

Скотт вздохнул.

— Трудно сказать. Произошло, но… Скажем так, это моя вина.

— Да ну? А я думал, что ты ему тоже понравился. Да и поздновато для истерик по поводу своей сексуальной ориентации, не думаешь? — мягко улыбнулся Джеймс. — Но тебя ведь не это тревожит?

— Если бы я знал. Внутри словно образовался какой-то барьер.

— Не верится в происходящее?

— Возможно.

— Надеюсь, это не из-за той идиотской теории, что каждая последующая любовь должна превосходить предыдущую. Твоя бывшая была той еще стервой. А у Алекса хотя бы чувство юмора есть.

— Пап.

— Ладно, прости. Просто… Когда вы обедали вместе у меня, я был готов поспорить, что обычной сделкой ваша перепалка не кончится.

Скотт ничего на это не сказал. Он допил стакан вина и, извинившись, вышел из столовой. Аппетит куда-то пропал.

Вечером к нему заехал Вэл. Он в общих чертах рассказал о ходе подготовки, спросил совета по некоторым вопросам, а еще передал записку от Алекса.

«Завтра будет вечеринка у Эдварда Коупа. Схожу на нее для пробы. Пожелай мне удачи. Алекс».

Скотт с удивлением посмотрел на Вэла. Эдвард Коуп был очень влиятельным человеком, владельцем местной фабрики. Даже Браун его побаивался. Если Алексу удастся произвести хорошее впечатление на Коупа, который славился своим дурным нравом, то в успешности плана можно больше и не сомневаться.

— Не спрашивай, — пожал плечами Вэл. — Роберт через своих знакомых выбил это приглашение для Алекса. Посмотрим, что выйдет.

Скотт рассеянно кивнул. В конце записки оказалось еще кое-что.

«P.S. Приезжай завтра ближе к полуночи. Номер 56. Если спросят — скажи, что ты к О’Локлину. Буду ждать».

Сердце предательски сжалось.

\--

Алекс встретил Скотта все еще в костюме. Выглядел он очень уставшим.

— Хреново выглядишь.

Алекс устало улыбнулся.

— Чувствую себя также. Привет, незнакомец. Ты совсем пропал.

— Ты сказал, что так будет лучше.

Алекс предложил ему сесть в кресло, а сам развалился на диване.

— И часто ты делаешь то, что тебе говорят?

— Почти никогда.

Алекс криво усмехнулся.

— Надо же, чувствую себя особенным.

— Как все прошло? — решил сменить тему Скотт.

— Вроде неплохо, — Алекс пожал плечами. — Вэл с Робертом помогли придумать убедительную легенду. Нашли мне крутую тачку. Кажется, одолжили у кого-то из друзей твоего отца. Навешал всем лапшу на уши, что я предприниматель из Австралии, приехал сюда, узнал, что у родителей проблемы с каким-то мистером Брауном… Мне тут же предложили сходить на его благотворительный вечер, чтобы лично переговорить. Коуп даже поддержал. Хлопнул по плечу и сказал, что окажет помощь при необходимости.

— Молодец. Знал, что ты справишься.

— О, ну я себе поставил правильную цель, — Алекс посмотрел на него с вызовом.

— Даже не начинай.

— Зануда.

Они замолчали. Скотт почувствовал легкое разочарование. Он, конечно, не ожидал, что Алекс тут же с порога накинется на него. Просто ему думалось, что разговор будет вестись несколько иначе. Возможно, Скотту просто нужно было лишнее подтверждение тому, что сцена за ширмой ему не приснилась.

— Знаешь, что меня поразило в твоих пьесах? — вдруг произнес Алекс. — Они ведь, кстати, недавно написаны, да?

— Год назад и ранее. А что?

— Все в них верно отмечено, но при этом в каждой столько… тоски, — Алекс пристально посмотрел на него. — Словно ты о чем-то жалеешь.

— У всех есть свои сомнения, сожаления…

— Верно. Но ты их описываешь так ярко, так…

— У тебя не бывало таких моментов, — перебил его Скотт, — когда ты думал, что где-то по жизни свернул не туда?

— Не вижу смысл жалеть о том, что могло бы быть, — хмыкнул Алекс. — Ты ведь даже не знаешь, что получил бы в будущем при таком раскладе. А вдруг все вышло бы хуже?

— А вдруг — лучше?

— Что было, то было. Не случилось, ну и черт с этим.

— Значит, никаких сомнений?

— Никаких. Жалко, конечно, об упущенных возможностях, но не более того.

— Значит, ты счастливый человек, — заметил Скотт. — Люди крайне редко не испытывают сомнений.

— И зря. Чем копаться в прошлом, лучше наслаждаться настоящим. Мое скромное мнение.

На журнальном столике стояла бутылка шампанского. Скотт потянулся к ней, но Алекс перехватил его руку и с удивительной настырностью потянул его к себе. Нехотя Скотт встал со своего места и пересел на диван. На его вопросительный взгляд Алекс шутливо заметил:

— Далеко от меня сидел.

— Ты сам меня усадил в кресло.

— И пожалел об этом. Как видишь, некоторые сожаления помогают исправлять просчет прошлого и предпринимать шаги по направлению к желаемому. Кстати, ты так и не сказал, о чем твои сожаления.

— Не знаю. Всегда пытался понять, — Скотт откинул голову на спинку дивана. — У меня стойкое ощущение, что когда-то давно по жизни я сделал неправильный выбор. И что-то упустил. Что-то ценное.

— Наверное, это неприятное ощущение.

— Как зуд, который, как ни чеши, все равно будет действовать тебе на нервы.

Скотт невольно закрыл глаза. Опять они не о том говорят. Словно в ответ на свои мысли он почувствовал на губах чужое дыхание.

— Алекс.

Сначала поцелуй был нежным, но постепенно становился глубже. Рука Алекса забралась ему под рубашку.

— Ты же сейчас не станешь меня останавливать? Никого нет рядом. Только мы. Ну, и твои тараканы в голове. Что они опять тебе про меня шепчут?

Тараканы подозрительно молчали. Скотт открыл глаза. Нависший над ним Алекс смотрел на него с таким желанием, что сопротивляться было просто невозможно. Скотт приподнялся, пытаясь вылезти из-под Алекса. Тот начал было возмущаться, но, поняв, что Скотт не собирается никуда сбегать, успокоился и повернулся на спину. Скотт сполз с дивана на пол и устроился между его разведенных ног.

— Даже так?

Не удостоив вниманием саркастическое замечание Алекса, Скотт уткнулся лицом ему в пах и медленно потерся носом. Услышав приглушенный стон, он расстегнул молнию брюк и вытащил член Алекса из трусов.

— Я думаю, именно этим должен был закончиться наш поход в ателье.

Скотт взял его в рот и медленно опустил голову, пока не достал губами до зубчиков молнии. Мир как будто остановился. Из головы исчезли все мысли, все сомнения. Оставались лишь запахи и звуки. И то, и другое возбуждало настолько, что Скотт просунул руку в свои брюки.

Оба продержались недолго.

— Хорошо, что Энди сделал несколько костюмов, потому что этот ты мне полностью испортил, — все еще тяжело дыша, произнес Алекс.

— Только не говори, что ты жалеешь.

Вытерев руку о свои брюки, Скотт встал с пола. Ему нужна была ванная. И несколько минут наедине с собой. Не успел он отойти, как Алекс поймал его за руку.

— Почему ты вечно хватаешь меня? Я никуда убегать не собираюсь.

— Убегать нет, а вот уйти в себя — это ты можешь.

Удивляться было нечему. То, что Алекс так хорошо понял, как работает его голова, уже не казалось чем-то невероятным.

— Не буду. Просто приведу себя в порядок. Тебе бы тоже, кстати, не помешало.

— Тогда пошли вместе, — Алекс встал с дивана. — А потом в кровать. Надеюсь, ты не планировал сразу уснуть этой ночью.

Скотт не стал возражать.

\--

Оставшиеся до благотворительного вечера дни Скотт проводил с Алексом. С утра он все также помогал отцу, но ночевать возвращался в гостиницу. После того, как Алекс показал себя на вечеринке Коупа, они решили залечь на дно, чтобы не вызывать ненужных подозрений. К тому же Вэл докладывал, что Браун частенько заглядывал к ним на территорию, проверяя, насколько быстро идет переезд. Попасться сейчас было бы неразумно.

В день Икс Скотт проснулся раньше обычного. Алекс еще спал, лежа на животе, и не подавал виду, что слышал будильник. Скотт приподнялся и поцеловал его в плечо.

— М-м-м?

— Кто-то мне обещал, что с утра будет моя очередь, — посмеиваясь, сказал Скотт.

Алекс неловкими движениями руки стянул с себя одеяло, обнажая спину и ягодицы.

— Ты начинай, а я к оргазму проснусь.

— Ничего более романтичного я в своей жизни не слышал.

— Много слов, мало действий, мистер Каан.

Скотт закатил глаза, но откинул одеяло в сторону и несколько раз провел рукой по загорелым плечам и спине. Алекс задышал чаще, прогнулся под ласковыми прикосновениями. Рука Скотта скользнула ниже, и Алекс с готовностью согнул левую ногу в колене, открываясь еще больше. Кажется, сон перестал быть для него таким уж соблазнительным. Скотт раздвинул округлые ягодицы обеими руками и, нагнувшись, лизнул между ними.

— Блядь, да чтоб меня так хотя бы раз в неделю будили по утрам, — произнес с придыханием Алекс, зарываясь лицом в подушку.

В знак одобрения Скотт укусил его за правую ягодицу.

\--

После утреннего секса Скотт принял душ и уехал. До самого вечера он был в продюсерском центре отца, но потом Джеймс засобирался на тот же благотворительный вечер.

— Присмотрю за вашим пареньком. Не волнуйся, буду делать это не слишком очевидно. К тому же, уверен, что Алекс и сам прекрасно справится.

Скотт тоже в этом не сомневался, но избавиться от волнения не мог. Приехав домой, он очень долго ходил по комнатам без дела.

Результаты аукциона вдруг отошли на второй план. За последние дни Скотт будто забыл, зачем все это изначально затевалось. Сама мысль, что Алекс ходил среди напыщенных снобов, улыбался им, а буквально утром этого же дня стонал под Скоттом, опьяняла.

Не было никаких сомнений, что их обман удался. Вечеринка Коупа оказалась надежным тому подтверждением. И сейчас Алекс наверняка уже абсолютно спокойно общался с ненавистным Брауном.

Все получится. Результаты аукциона будут оглашены, они вернут себе здание. Алекс избавит родителей от посягательств Брауна. И когда все кончится, то…

… все кончится. Все.

Каждый получит, что хотел. Ради этого и затевалась эта авантюра.

Вот только Скотт вдруг понял, что захотел большего.

Алекс обещал позвонить ему, как только вернется в свой номер. Скотт должен был к нему приехать, и они бы отметили свой успех. Вдвоем.

Вместо этого Скотт взял ключи от машины и поехал кататься по городу.

На душе было невыносимо тошно.

\--

На следующий день Скотт поехал к тому самому зданию. На парковке уже стояло много машин. Вся труппа собралась, чтобы отметить победу. Ему не особо хотелось сейчас что-то праздновать, но оставаться одному в таком настроении было еще хуже.

Войдя внутрь, Скотт обнаружил в зале всех. Даже отца и Алекса, которые в данный момент рассказывали о событиях вчерашнего вечера. Все смеялись.

— … Вы бы видели его лицо, — с восторгом говорил Вэл, который тоже присутствовал на аукционе. — Алекс с таким невозмутимым видом заявил, что отдаст здание нашему театру. Я думал, Брауна удар хватит. Он позеленел от злости.

— А что с твоей фермой? — спросила Алекса одна из актрис.

— Взял с него что-то вроде расписки еще до окончания аукциона, — он улыбнулся. — Так что победили и вы, и я.

— Никто и не сомневался, — произнес Скотт, подходя ближе. Алекс перевел взгляд на него. Улыбка немного спала, глаза погрустнели. Скотт буквально слышал его обвиняющий голос: «Ты так и не взял трубку. Что происходит?».

— Скотт, а вот и ты! — подскочил к нему Вэл. — Пропустил подробный рассказ о публичном унижении злого гения мистера Брауна.

— Ничего, от одной мысли мне уже хорошо.

— И то верно. Предлагаю, наконец, это отметить.

Только сейчас Скотт заметил накрытый стол и большие динамики. Кажется, планировалась большая вечеринка. Повод был хороший. Все накинулись на закуски, кто-то включил музыку.

Скотт остался стоять вместе с Алексом. Джеймс, одобрительно похлопав обоих по плечам, присоединился к остальным.

— Ты не отвечал на мои звонки. И не приехал вчера.

На этот раз голос был не в голове.

— Когда ты уезжаешь? — вместо ответа спросил его Скотт.

— Сегодня. Я уже обрадовал родителей по телефону, но я и так тут задержался. Надо им помочь с урожаем.

Скотт кивнул. Ожидаемо. К сожалению.

— Спасибо, что помог нам.

— Вы мне тоже помогли. Так что мы квиты.

Квиты. Никто никому ничего не должен.

— Да, ты прав.

— Черт возьми, Скотт, — вдруг вспыхнул Алекс. Он схватил Скотта за плечи. — Ты чертов пессимист.

Скотт тоже разозлился и оттолкнул Алекса от себя.

— Да, я пессимист. Разве есть основания думать о лучшем?

— Если бы ты вчера ответил на мой звонок… — Алекс тяжело вздохнул. — Я перееду в город. Буду поставлять продукты с фермы сюда. Я уже обговорил это с родителями, и они не против.

— Ты шутишь? — Скотт не мог поверить своим ушам.

— Тоже мне, как будто таким шутят. Но переехать я смогу не сразу. Это займет время. Возможно, месяц.

— Ты это сделаешь?..

Алекс закатил глаза и улыбнулся.

— Город полон возможностей. Кто бы не хотел тут жить? Но, ладно, признаюсь, ты сыграл свою роль.

— Боюсь спросить, на сколько процентов.

—Процентов на десять, — задумчиво произнес Алекс, а потом, подмигнув, добавил. — Еще на десять сработало твое тело, и на все тридцать — твои грустные пьесы.

— Издеваешься?

— Если бы. Меня теперь в страшном кошмаре будут преследовать разбитые судьбы твоих героев. Не хочу такого же для тебя.

Скотту хотелось сказать что-нибудь, рассказать о сомнениях и переживаниях, которые мучили его эту, казалось, бесконечную неделю.

Но это была лишь секундная слабость.

Возможно, когда-нибудь потом. Через много лет.

Скотт улыбнулся.

— Боюсь, теперь часть моих пьес обречена на хэппи-энды.


End file.
